reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Lola Narcisse
Stop trying to cheat just watch the show Personality Lola can be a bit outspoken. She is romantic, but not weak. She wants to be Mary's friend, but she also doesn't want to get hurt which may make her do some bad things in the future. In Sacrifice, Catherine described her as being the strong one of the ladies-in-waiting. Despite having a one night stand with Francis, Lola has remained loyal to Francis and Mary. Her struggle at times can be doing what is right and honorable versus just doing what is noble. She is not naive and understands unjust things happen for noble reasons. Physical Appearance Lola is a beautiful and slender young woman with full lips, light blue eyes, and long, dark curly hair that contrasts to her fair skin. From Higher Ground, one could also see her obvious pregnancy, which lasts until the end of the season. Though her gowns were not as sensual or fashionable as Mary's or Kenna's, and she does not wear much jewelry or other accessories due to her lack of reliance on them, Lola's sense of personal fashion is still tasteful and elegant, with a preference for luxurious, romantic fabrics like silk and velvet. Hence, she is perfectly able to hold her own among her fashionably-dressed and richly-adorned friends. "Lola read to me as the romantic, and I immediately thought of the iconic image of Ophelia in the water, surrounded by flowers. She became our romantic type and kind of the heroine. And that kind of turned into having a 1920s vibe to her, and I think a lot of those silhouettes look so beautiful on Anna. So we kept her in a lot of plums 'and burgundies and pinks and lavenders, and keeping her feminine but also strong at the same time, because her character speaks out and is ''opinionated." Meredith Markworth-Pollack about Lola.'' Relationships |-|Romantic= Narcisse: Lola's new main love interest of the series. She met him during the plague and he eventually came to live at the French Court. (See Lola and Narcisse.) Remy: Julian was intended for Greer, but that was ruined when she got caught kissing Leith. Lola and Julien officially got engaged in Liege Lord. Julien is very protective of her and even shares his past life about how his past wives had died during childbirth and he doesn't want children. Lola trusts Julien by telling him that she is pregnant and he comes accepts to that and stay by her side. It is later revealed that Lord Julien is dead and Remy is pretending to be him. (See Lola and Remy.) Colin McPhail: Colin was Lola's long term partner since before the series to the beginning. They has been separated shortly after Lola left Scotland for France to be one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. However, not long after Lola's arrival at court, she's surprised by Colin whom had followed her there so they could stay together. They then asked permission from Queen Catherine if he could stay at court. Catherine asked to speak with Colin in private. Little did Lola know the price for Colin to stay at court would be to rape Mary. Colin got caught trying to do so and was killed for it, thus ending their relationship. (See Lola and Colin.) 'Francis: Lola and Francis had a one night stand when Francis and Mary separated. This resulted in Lola's pregnancy to which she went into labour during the season one finally. She regretted sleeping with her best friend's husband. Also ashamed and not wanting her child to be a bastard, she hid the pregnancy from Francis. Until she went into labor which she then felt it was necessary for him to know. Once Francis learnt of the news he left court, regardless of there being a plague to find his child. |-|Familial= '''Fredrick: Fredrick is Lola's older brother. Since he's her only sibling still alive, Lola despite being the youngest of the two, is very protective of her wayward brother. Fredrick travels around Europe gambling getting himself in debts and a few troubles. Lola goes around following helping him out of these situations. |-|Friendships= Mary Stuart: Lola usually struggles of her friendship with Mary because of what she feels for her as a friend and what she feels for her as a queen and sometimes that friendship and that duty are in conflict with each other. As of now, the relationship between Mary and Lola is damaged due to Mary finding out that Lola betrayed her by sleeping with Francis and is pregnant with his child. Mary feels threaten that Lola will ruin her marriage with her husband. Though Mary helped Lola find a husband so that "he" will be the father. Honestly Mary no longer trusts Lola and can't forgive her. (See Mary and Lola.) Aylee: Lola and Aylee first met in childhood when they were both chosen to be part of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. Their friendships was comforting in nature. After the siege of court during Left Behind, they comforted each other. When Aylee passed away, Lola grieved alongside the rest of their group of friends. Kenna: Lola and Kenna are close friends and both ladies-in-waiting to Mary, though they don't particularly spend a lot of time together. They often hang out with Mary, Aylee, and Greer. Kenna was the first to know of Lola's pregnancy and affair with Francis, also being the first person she confided in for advice. Kenna has also turned to Lola for comfort with the her marital concerns. During the second season, Kenna came across a Sex Journal and began helping Lola finding a match for her. Greer Castleroy: Lola and Greer are close friends whom have known each other since childhood, they are also both ladies-in-waiting for Mary. Most of their time spent together is shared between them and their group if friends consisting of Mary, Kenna, and formerly Aylee before she passed away. |-|Enemies= Appearances Name *'Lola' is a feminine given name of Spanish origin, it is a diminutive of Dolores. It means "lady of sorrows". Trivia *Her first love interest was Colin. *In Sacrifice, Catherine named her 'the strong one' of Mary's ladies. *As of the end of Season One, has given birth to Francis and her child, Jean-Philippe. *Historically, Mary's four Ladies-In-Waiting were all named "Mary". **Mary Fleming **Mary Seton **Mary Beaton **Mary Livingston *She's the only woman, besides Mary Stuart, to appear in the opening sequence. *She is the first and only of Mary's ladies to become a mother. *Shes the only lady in waiting to appear in the opening sequence. *She was the last to let go as Mary's lady-in-waiting. *Lola was disowned by her family after King Francis publicy recognized their child. *Received her dowery from her marriage with Lord Julien back from Lord Narcisse. Gallery See Also Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Season Three Character Category:Protagonist Category:Scottish Category:French Court Resident Category:Noble Category:Lady-In-Waiting Category:Lady Category:Catholic Category:Female Character